A Different Arrow : Part One
by risinhero14
Summary: Malcolm thought he knew everything about Rebecca Merlyn. But he knew nothing about Rebecca Talia Raatko Merlyn. An AU of arrow where Rebecca is Talia al Ghul and... youll have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ive had a few ideas for arrow fanfic and would like to share. This is a one-shot intro to one of my ideas. If you feel you can carry on, then be my guest. I wont make any new chapters, but if you really like the idea, feel free to adapt and use it to your liking.**

Rebecca Merlyn stood in her kitchen, a tight leather outfit that showed off her delicate and stunning body on her, and cutting fruits with a sharp blade.

Her husband always loved her outfit, but he never knew the secrets attached to it and only thought of it as a weird, yet sexy, obsession with leather. Malcolm was currently at his office drowned in work and her 8 year old son, Tommy, was at Oliver's house.

She smiled at the thought of her family. Beautiful and sweet people she loved dearly. Her other family however, she preferred staying away from them.

A cold breeze flew through the kitchen and Rebecca froze, her body rigid and prepared for battle as she swiftly turned around and pointed her blade at the intruder.

She saw the one person she had never hoped to see again.

"Why, hello dear _sister,"_ snarled a deep and cold knife, one that sounded like nails being scraped on chalkboard. Rebecca Merlyn stood in front of her brother ; Dusan Al Ghul.

* * *

Malcolm ran his hands through his hair as he sighed. Work was terrible and he dearly missed his family and wanted to leave this accursed office. He pulled out his phone intending to call her when an associate of his immediately called.

He sighed as he picked it up and went back to his monotonous office life.

* * *

"What are you doing here?", shouted Rebecca, venom evident in her voice. "I ran away from the League and want no part in it."

"Ah. Still not a fan of father eh? Well sister, I intend to get rid of him and for my plan to work I need to get rid of all loose ends."

Rebecca slowly creeper her hand to a blade in her kitchen, intended both for defense and cooking. On the handle was an inscription of her real name in the League's native language.

"And that includes you," Dusan pulled a wicked sword from his back just in time to block the kitchen knife her sister threw at him.

Rebecca surged forward, dodging and weaving, her training still evident. She blocked a fatal blow with her knife and kicked the side of Dusan's leg.

Dusan grunted. "It appears you havn't gotten worse."

He grabbed Rebecca's wrist, swiftly twisting it, and swiping at her with his blade.

Rebecca ducked narrowly and gave him a hard punch to his ribs before swiftly holding her knife against his jugular.

Dusan smiled. "But I am still better."

Confusion flashed through Rebecca's eyes until the noticed the small knife sticking through her stomach. She saw the cut before she felt it.

Dusan stepped back, a look of triumph obvious. He pulled the small knife out of her, then promptly jabbed his sword through her in the very same spot.

Rebecca's insides burned as blood rose through her throat. Her moments in the mortal plane were near their end.

Dusan gave her a cruel smile. "Don't worry. I've left you with enough time to say goodbye to your husband."

Rebecca could only let out a mangled gasp.

"They will be joining you soon. But not now, I have plans." Dusan walked towards the counter grabbing a phone and scrolled through her contacts until he found the flashing image of Malcolm Merlyn.

* * *

Malcolm sat his office in resignation. He was almost finished and let out a breath of relief.

His phone rang and the image of his lovely wife greeted him. He smiled as he picked it up.

A cruel voice, filled with fury and hate greeted him. Just hearing his voice, Malcolm knew something had happened to his wife.

"Hello Mr. Merlyn."

"What... have you done with Rebecca," He croaked.

"How pitiful. The attachments of man and their women. How they allow themselves to delve into weakness,"

"Uh?"

"Oh, dear I'm straying from my point. Well, Mr. Merlyn, it appears Rebecca never introduced me,"

Malcolm screamed. "Where is she?"

Malcolm could basically feel the darkness emanating from the man's voice. "Well, I seem to have forgotten my manners, haven't I dear step-brother."

Shock spread all throughout him. This cruel, dark voice belonged to Rebecca's brother? Now, he understood why she never wanted to introduce her family.

What the man said next struck her to the core. "I have the courtesy to leave her enough time to say her goodbyes. I look forward to seeing you again Merlyn."

Malcolm bolted from his office.

* * *

"It appears my time here is finished.", Dusan knelt to his sister. "Death comes for us all, but I don't intend that for me." Then he disappeared.

Rebecca's vision clouded and pain screamed through her senses. She just hoped she could tell Malcolm what to do.

As if on cue, he rushed in. "Rebbeca?" He cried frantically. "Oh no, God, please no". He knelt next to her, tears falling freely.

"You will be OK, Ill save you," Malcolm reached for his phone. Rebecca's firm grip greeted his wrist. Blood stained his hands, and it wasn't his.

Her eyes were starting to close. "Nanda..." She took a breath. Her last one. "Go to Nanda Parbat. Bring me... and Tommy..."

Malcolm screamed. "No please. Open your eyes Rebecca, Open your eyes."

He fell down sobbing.

* * *

 _6 months later_

Months of searching and Malcolm finally found what Rebecca meant by her last words. Nanda Parbat was a place shrouded in legends and myths. One which was rumored to bring back the dead.

Suddenly her last words became very clear. Whatever this place was, it could bring back his wife. Malcolm had requested his wife's body to be carefully preserved and in his house, not rotting near a low-life place like the Glades.

Which reminded him... the Glades... utterly useless. Crime had increased exponentially and just recently, his associate Frank Chen just had the news of his daughter being raped. They were a cancer. No treatment was available... only an amputation.

Malcolm gathered his bags and prepared the private jet with adequate supplies and in case they needed it, defense. He had also managed to convince Tommy to come with him. With some reluctance he left, but the tone of Malcolm's voice made it clear that wherever they were going, it was important. For them and for Mom.

Malcolm prepared Rebecca's casket and loaded it into the jet. Ruffling his son's hair, he set his sights on an isolated place in Tibet.

Nanda Parbat.

* * *

Tommy and Malcolm stood near the entrance of a Tibetan monastery. Malcolm frowned, Nanda Parbat was just a monastery? He knelt and kissed his son's forehead and pulled his wife's casket with him, as him and Tommy opened the doors of Nanda Parbat.

Empty.

Except for a lone throne at the center, and a single figure sitting in it.

He approached the throne cautiously, wheeling the wagon with his wife's body in it and Tommy following suite.

The man regarded him coldly and motioned him to kneel.

Malcolm knelt. The doors behind him immediately closed and a slew of men dressed in black appeared, brandishing deadly weapons.

Malcolm gulped, yet looked at him firmly.

"Malcolm Merlyn... What is your purpose here?"

"You know my name?"

"You shall address me as Lord or Master only,"

 _Cocky_ , Merlyn throught. But somehow he knew that this man would live up to being referred to as Lord and Master.

"I have heard legends of a mystical location. A location which will provide the tools to revive my wife."

"The Lazarus," The man stated nonchalantly.

"So it is real? Can my wife be returned?", Malcolm was ecstatic.

The man slammed his fist down and the men near him unsheathed their weapons. "And why should I grant your request?"

Malcolm was stunned. With such an amazing resource, why would he not?

The man's face turned inquisitive. "But this woman here. You have traveled great lengths for her and even bought your son."

The man turned to face Tommy. With a gentle smile, yet commanding he asked, "And what is your name and why did you come, child"

Tommy looked at him scared. "I... Mom... I" Tommy struggled to form words as grief overtook him.

The man looked at him coldly. Weakness. Even in children it couldn't be tolerated.

Malcolm saw the disgust in his eyes and chose to intervene. "My Lord-"

A young girl bound in, wearing red garb and knives at her side. "Father", she kneeled.

"Daughter," The man looked almost happy, but also a tinge of sadness. His other daughter, his dear Talia... he would never see her again.

The child looked at Malcolm and Tommy, her eyes widening ever so slightly at the sight of a young child. She had never seen another kid, much less a boy. She gave them a warm smile.

"So tell me, Mr. Merlyn, What would you do to gain your wife ?"

"Anything," Malcolm replied without hesitation.

The man's smile curved into a sneer as he regarded Tommy. "Anything?" He asked innocently.

Malcolm was speechless, already knowing he may ask for his son's life for his wife. Malcolm could not do that.

"A lifetime of servitude. To serve the Demon's Head. That is the price for a life. A life for a life.", The man offered, or rather commanded.

Malcolm's face shifted to one of disgust. "Slavery for a life?"

As fast as he could blink, the man had his blade at his throat. Tommy whimpered.

"Slavery? You dare? It is a life. A life of serving justice. A life of taking down the scum like the ones that took your wife."

Malcolm looked at the man cautiously. Then the men around him and the child near him. He sighed "Very well."

"But I am curious. I would like to see the woman you have sacrificed much to bring back. You must love her very much."

The man gestured at them to bring the casket. Tommy and Malcolm heaved it near him and waited further instruction.

He gestured at Malcolm to open the casket as he watched inquisitively.

Malcolm averted his eyes. He had failed his wife. He didn't deserve to look much less be with her.

The man let out a gasp, crackling with emotion, as he peered into the casket.

"Talia..."

 **Ill try and get chapter 2 done asap. I planned to make it a one shot but need more space but dont want to wait LOL.**


	2. Author's Note

**SO guys this is my first story and I got a few questions also please leave a comment ! What you like/didn't like.**

 **Should Thea still be Malcolm's daughter? Should he still continue the undertaking or not?**

I still plan on making him sink the Queen's Gambit, and plan on making Tommy be a bit more cruel as a result of future training in the League, so he will be supportive of the sinking. ( Dont worry, he will still be Oliver's best friend and it isnt realistic of him to kill him, but I have something planned for that ;)


End file.
